Love Abound
by ElsAnnaSpaz
Summary: Are you someone who likes ElsAnna smut? Do you enjoy yourself some incestuous, lesbian sexiness? If you answered yes, you have arrived at the right place. Here you'll find a collection of juicy AnnaxElsa action. Come one, come all! The fun awaits you!
1. Chapter 1: Love Be Exciting

The delicious taste of lips and saliva were heaving on the tongues of the princess and queen as they drove their mouths into one another in a sensual and fairly rough make out. It had to be one of the roughest kisses they've committed yet, and, as a result of such force in actions, only continued to grow in intensity. Giggles leaped and bounced throughout the room and traveled with the highest of joy into each other's ears. True and only pure love was abound amid them—a blessed gift for both to share with one another.

"So, Anna… it's Valentine's Day… I have a little something planned for you!" Elsa whispered in a highly seductive tone. Her breath was rather heavy due to the sudden canceling of their kiss. The princess' eyes lit up for a moment.

Anna gasped out of interest, "Oh, do you now?" she whispered salaciously before giggling. "That sounds fun! …But… I can't help but feel bad. I mean, you do these things all the time for me, and I never return the favour. Like, it really-"

"Shh, Anna. Don't worry." Elsa said softly, placing her finger against Anna's lips. "You don't need to be sorry, my love, and you don't have to repay me. I do this because I love you, Anna. You are my family, my best friend, my wife, and my lover. This is why I want to give you everything."

"But, Elsa, you're my family, my best friend, my wife, and my lover, too, so I should be giving you things like this as well."

"Anna, just you existing is enough to repay me. I don't want you to think keep thinking of yourself like this. To me, you are perfect in every way." the queen proclaimed to her sister, holding the sides of her head ever so gently.

The princess' blush became bright red, "Thank you. But next holiday or whatever, it's my turn to do something like this, you got that?"

"Of course. I'm already thrilled!" Elsa whispered seductively again.

"And, Elsa…"

"Yes?"

"You're perfect, too—everything about you." The princess ended their little discussion with yet another loving kiss.

"Alright then. Shall we?" Elsa held out her palm. Anna smiled and took her sister's hand. She was directed to the center of the room and placed in a chair that Elsa quickly grabbed from the side. Once sitting comfortably—her body ready for the fun unknown—the queen slipped behind her and grabbed Anna's wrists to tie them together, as well with her feet. As Elsa moved to the front, Anna tugged at her bindings, soon realizing she was heading nowhere unless at her sister's commands. Great excitement began to flow through the princess, and she looked up, finding Elsa with an adorable smile. She stood bent with her hands placed upon her legs, lowered down to Anna's level. Her eyes spoke with a message only knowing beauty, and her grin was as soft and innocent as the delicate nature of a rose petal. Thy lips were in fact such colour and needed to be shared with the princess.

Anna puckered her lips toward her sister—adorable and irresistible was such call. Elsa knelt in front of the chair and lifted off of the princess' thighs to reach her lips, and yet another kiss only of love embraced them. A warm, tender wave spread through every speck of their bodies, strengthening their bones, releasing all fears and tensions, and fusing their love greater than any word could comprehend. With every kiss did their love amplify immensely.

"OK, Anna…" Elsa said as she lowered down between the knees of her sister; her smile seemed way too excited. "Are you ready?"

"You bet I am!"

The queen pushed off of the chair and twirled three times about two meters away from her sister. Her hands crossed over just above her head before quickly she stopped. With her shut eyes, three ribbons of ice appeared and spiraled around her, falling to the ground in short seconds. When reaching her feet, they split away, floating all over the room. One headed for the door and locked it without a sound. Another flew to the window, using the drapes to cover it. And the last one circled around Anna, slowly climbing up her legs before pulling down the zipper on her dress to expose her chemise. After it circled her face, the ice brushed against her cheek, then flew away. Anna could sense a familiar touch and knew she was kissed again. She could feel precisely her sister's lips pressed upon her cheek.

The princess was in total awe. Elsa certainly had been preparing for such an occasion, hence her new, little trick, but this was just outstanding. How could she be so creative? How could Anna ever top this? What else was her sister planning?

The ribbons swiftly floated back to their creator. Elsa stared directly at her princess with a much naughtier smirk this time. Her hands still remained above her head—a subtle innuendo she were expressing her chest. As the ice arrived at the queen's feet once again, they started to spiral. But in the blink of an eye, they sped up tremendously, as well as the rate it climbed.

Upon its conclusion, with a small flash of its vanishing above the queen, Elsa stood, her hands on her hips, in oh so very revealing garments. On her legs and curves hugged very stylish, black garter panties. Straps and buckles excited the princess greatly, as her legs and arms began to quiver. Anna may have gotten too excited, for wetness between her legs began to intensify dramatically. However, Anna had only seen half of what her sister had in stock. As for Elsa's chest, it was only tantalizingly bare. Only a small snowflake on each breast covered her nipples.

The princess' core was practically dripping at this point. Her eyes widened with a quick attempt to approach her sister. The chair bucked quickly and tapped back to the floor. Realizing her actions were vain, Anna panicked slightly. She wanted her sister badly, nay, needed her sister. Her prevention made her breathing appear nervous, and with continued failings at attempts to break free, she grew irritated. Anna looked up at the queen and saw her smiling ever so cheekily. Suddenly the princess understood this was what her sister wanted and was carrying it out exactly as planned. The princess stopped, but thy actions were too late to fool anyone. Elsa had Anna wrapped around her finger, knowing she could predict every of her sister's tricks, which she may try to use. Elsa was in complete control and started to really feel the meaning of being a queen.

Elsa raised her eyebrows once and started slowly toward her lover. With each step, her foot placed right in front of the other, causing her hips to sway and bounce to the maximum. Anna's heart rate was beating more hype than the clicks of a horse's hooves. Her breath again was no doubt any slower, and few drops of sweat began to trail down from her forehead. Immediately, everything stopped. Elsa was upon her.

Elsa pulled on her braid to let her hair flow free and knelt down before Anna. She held the sides of the chair, shaking her upper half lightly left to right—purposely jiggling her breasts for her sister. Anna gulped hard and began to bite her lips. Next, Elsa lifted slightly, so her top hovered just above the princess' thighs. With that naughty smile, she grabbed her sister's skirt and yanked it off. Now, Anna was sitting in only her pink blouse, free from any protection. Elsa smiled excitedly again, taking a moment to decide her next move.

Anna found her sister rising up once more. The queen eyed all over the princess, adoring every little aspect about her. She traveled all the way down to her legs before finally having an idea. Elsa gently reached down between her sister's legs and lifted up the bottom of Anna's blouse with a single finger. She stared underneath, admiring the soft and beautiful look of her sister's core. The princess' breath became steady now to prepare for desires Anna knew Elsa thirsted. Soon enough, they become among Anna.

Elsa as delicately as possible tickled her sister's core, finding utmost satisfaction in the yelps of the princess. Anna's moans amused Elsa ever so greatly and rather quickly did she chose to kick it up a notch. With much force, the queen rubbed up and down rapidly, causing her sister's weeps to become much louder and much more gratifying. However, alas for the princess, Elsa quit with her fun. Anna was with much displease upset, so her only choice was to whine in the hopes that she would continue. Little did the princess know, the queen was not going to be so submissive this time around.

"Elsa, please…! More!"

"Silence! I decide what happens around here, OK?" Elsa stated sternly.

"Elsa, I need-"

"I said silence!" the queen hushed her sister with a strict finger to her lips. "You will do as I say." The princess' only response was two little nods. "Good." Elsa commented, and again she stood.

This time, Elsa focused her attention on the upper region of her sister's body. Like what she did below, the queen pulled and picked at the top of Anna's chemise, peaking down to see her chest. The queen took the straps off the princess' shoulders to open up the window to Anna's stomach and bra. Elsa traced lines all around Anna's ribs and, without warning, tugged her bra right off. There exposed were the perfect breasts of the princess—ever so soft and buoyant did they appear. Her nipples were erect—no doubt because of the excitement already transpired; Elsa really seemed to enjoy this feature. Elsa straddled her sister's lap and proceeded to flick and poke the hard nips before her. She then cupped one breast with both her hands before repeating on the other. Slowly, her face started to head forward as her eyes locked with her sister. The queen first sucked at the middle, but swiftly took a breast in her mouth. Her lips gripped with passion on the bosom and held in place as her tongue lapped several times over the nipple. Before long, she released, kissed her sister with utmost love on the lips, and switched to do the same on the other breast. Before Anna could moan a third time, Elsa rose slightly above her sister, gripping behind Anna to the back of the chair.

"No licking." Elsa said playfully. The princess' eyebrows furrowed at the sudden speech of her sister. It was almost too quick to fathom fully, but Elsa pulled her front toward Anna's face. Anna paused a bit surprised, widening her eyes due such thrill. Her face was buried into the queen's ample bosom. The princess embraced the touch with greatest desire, safe in the knowledge of the consequences should she chose to rebuke her sister's command, though given circumstance proposed too irrefutable to resist. Such temptations were far too great to overpass; Anna could not simply refuse this opportunity. What possibly would Elsa even do?

The queen smiled in her dominance down to the princess' head. She enjoyed to a massive extent the fact of complete and utter power to have over her lover, seeming to never find enough of said desire. Anna was hers to command, and perhaps her joy was too sufficient. She wondered how in the future she may perform this again and the ways she could expand upon it. Answers would be found later, as her pleasures took all occupations. In a small moment, she noticed her sister look up to her with a familiar twinkle in her eye. This expression hid a message, and Elsa could sense her playful side unleash. Anna looked forward, and the queen felt dampness amid her chest. Elsa's smile erased.

"Hey!" the princess yelped after being slapped lightly on her left breast.

"You listen to what I say!" Elsa repeated once again. She then slapped the princess' opposite breast.

Anna giggled, "OK, OK, fine!"

"Good." The snowflakes on the queen's bust then faded like smoke, and Anna was much more forcefully smothered amidst Elsa's chest. About short after a minute, Elsa stood and began dancing. Her hips swayed and bounced with a greater dip than before; her breasts were also increasingly fond of this. She spun around twice and stopped facing away from her sister, now expressing that wonderful ass of hers. The back was a fairly tight and extravagantly thin g-string forming over her curves and special areas with the just amount of perfection and seductiveness. Elsa bent over, a finger on her smile, to show the complete mass of her rump. Anna quivered with a small collection of weak, muttered moans—the result of failed words from the burst of her arousal. In a second, Elsa sat upon her, bending forward slightly with a curve in her back, so all attention remained directed to her ass. Anna let out a sharp, panicked kind of yelp; she worried a fair bit that she might cum right then on the chair. The queen began bouncing on her sister's crotch. The sensation and sight of Elsa's jiggling cheeks put the princess intensely on the verge. Her vocals near uncontrollably started to make her whine, and her body writhed along the rhythm of her voice. The front of Anna's panties was totally drenched, and, feeling this against her cheeks, Elsa knew her sister was almost fulfilled.

Elsa threw herself up and spun around as before with a cloud of ice shielding her body from her sister. When she stopped, Anna saw Elsa in her regular green uniform, slightly disappointed at what actions her sister executed. She became jumpy, wanting to see the fullest of her queen's body and reach her peak with so. The princess opened her mouth to pout—her expression clearly showing so—but was once more hushed by her lover.

"So, Anna, baby… did you enjoy that?" Elsa held the sides of Anna's face, licking across her lips before saying her words. The princess spoke honestly, regardless of her slight sadness and impatience.

"I did. Very much in fact."

Elsa giggled adorably, "Well, I'm glad you liked it. But lucky you, were not done just yet!"

Anna's joy spiked with a gasp, "Really!? There's more!?"

"Because you've been… a fairly good girl… you get one more present…" The queen spoke no more as she untied her sister's feet and hands. The princess barely had the power to contain her excitement. Elsa held Anna's hand and headed toward her bed. After sitting on the edge, she kissed her with the utmost of passion and love and lied back on the bed, bringing forward her sister as she relaxed. The queen closed her eyes, resting the back of her head on her hands. In the most gentle of a smile, Elsa finally spoke.

"You are free to do as you please."

The moment struck Anna like a wall. She was free to do whatever she wanted to her sister, and under permission, no less. The princess' fingers twitched as she held them above the queen. She felt like she could take over the world, nay, had the world resting in her palms. She was completely free—in complete control. It was her turn to decide the rules—her turn to finally attain the desires she had waited for so long. The only limit obstructing her was her own imagination, and the fact excited Anna to the fullest. The body lying there was hers to possess, keep, and play with.

Anna didn't quite know where to start at first, but not long, she found her way. To amplify a great amount to her plan, she tossed away her blouse and bra before she began. Anna started sucking just above Elsa's right ankle, beginning to move gradually upwards to her core. Along the way, she came across the skirt of her sister's dress, casually brushing it aside until later she arrived at her core. She could sense Elsa's anticipation and decided to ignore it as a little payback. The princess moved to her belly and thought for only short seconds. Anna dived down, shooting her sodden tongue onto the dress. When she pulled back, the fabric ripped and stuck to her tongue, melting against the ceiling of her mouth. Elsa did her best not to giggle, but the sensation caught her just a bit more than she could resist. Anna heard just faintly what Elsa vocalized and became even more motivated in her travels. The princess continued on a wilder path, using her teeth to pick and rip away the clothing to have it softly fade in her mouth. The queen's front soon became exposed except for her own fancy lingerie. Both of them knew the deed had to be done, so it was only a matter of seconds and of the princess' choice to see what would happen.

Anna's decision came to the breasts. In a second, the princess clamped her mouth down on the connecting piece between both cups and threw herself up. A snapping sound was heard as it separated, and Anna swallowed the thin strip in her mouth. She then ripped off both cups from Elsa's bosom and feasted rather slowly—showing her sister a little sneak peak of her tongue, so the queen would know the well use of what she could manage.

With water still in her mouth, Anna held herself overtop Elsa's chest. Her breasts dangled like ornaments just inches before the queen's eyes. Incredibly, the queen was impressed and aroused to the fullest, though dare not would she ever say it at this time. The princess opened out her tongue to let fall the liquid onto the queen's chest. She put her hand upon her sister and smeared the water over every inch of her breasts. Elsa's jugs glistened—shining to Anna the gorgeous aura of her body. The princess took as much as she could fit of them in her palms and squeezed—focusing especially on her fingertips, as she dug in far like never before.

Shortly, Anna had a breast stuffed to the brim in her mouth. Elsa's nipple made it just barely to her throat, and small gags became quickly a result as such. The queen's head threw back in a moan before again connecting gaze with her sister. Anna sucked hard whilst spiraling with her tongue on the outer rim, making her way swiftly to Elsa's nip. She flicked over it a fair amount of times, then closed her lips around it. She suckled desperately like a baby seeking milk and moaned as if she were whining. Absolutely adorable was this to Elsa, and never did she want it to stop. Anna switched to the other breast, but did not repeat as she usually would have. Instead, she bit lightly with her front teeth on her sister's nipple. The queen gasped accidentally at this sudden burst of pain. The princess grinned and soon enough suckled again. Elsa could not stop smiling downwards among a few faint giggles. Anna's zealousness had begun to reach new heights. Such growing passion and arousal would now show fond of her; the sisters both knew this in their intimate session—not once in this entire time did the princess break eye-contact.

With Anna satisfied, she headed downwards past her sister's soft belly. Elsa raised her eyebrows, spiking with anticipation, closed her eyes, and again rested her hands behind her head. Anna eyed down the perfect region of her lover's core—her hands trembling in the possibilities. Without much thought, she lowered right in, sticking her tongue flat on the triangle of the queen's underwear. Among a quick buck of her legs, Elsa yelped with perhaps a bit too much force, as a small cloud of ice became free of her throat. While it took its time to fade onto the bed, Anna released her tongue, now having seized the front of Elsa's panties in her mouth. Like the rest of her sister's clothing, it became water in only a few seconds, and now the queen's nether lips were open completely for the princess' own pleasures.

Anna's tongue pushed through the tiny split of Elsa's slick folds. The queen tilted her head back immediately with another deep throated moan. Her volume began to increase faster than ever due her sister's great acceleration. Anna made no time for breaks, yet her new birthed passion was not at all lost. Usually, the princess would spend the majority of her time at this location, but instead she decided to tease Elsa some more, as Elsa had teased her.

The princess quit the providing of her lover's intense ecstasy, crawling instead to the queen's face. Elsa lied rather cranky, though not yet had she opened her eyes. She felt movement on the bed, but cared little for anything except for her climax to be brought. When finally she did look, just above her nose awaited her sister's puss. And though she'd prefer herself be satisfied first, Elsa knew she gave Anna the right to take her body however she pleased, and this was no different. Elsa possessed no power to argue, so obeying was her only option. The queen happily grabbed around to the princess' ass and pulled her down onto her mouth.

A great abundance of moans already began to emerge from Anna's vocals. The wet, muscular organ between her folds which slurped up her juices excited Anna's entire body to the fullest. To add even more to this feeling, the princess let go of the wall which she braced with one of her hands and began groping her own breasts. In the midst of sweat, pants also joined in, flooding the room under a heaping amount of cries. Elsa looked up at her sister and saw what she was trying to accomplish, but Anna was struggling to achieve max quantity. The queen lifted her hands from her lover's ass and rose up to help her. The princess held back upon the bed frame as her sister was now massaging her breasts whilst still continuing to suck her pretty puss. The princess' shoulder blades pressed together, facing downwards with an expression showing only the pure sense of ecstasy. Elsa sped up her licking, acknowledging the fact her sister was close. Anna gripped the bed frame with all her might as her peak reached nigh.

With a beautiful, loud scream, Anna's head tilted upwards, embracing her climax to the greatest extent. Blackness shrouded her vision for a moment, but after blinking a couple times, she found herself lying atop her sister. Elsa held her ever so tightly, nuzzling Anna's cheek against her own. After resting for a minute, the princess vocalized—exhausted was her breathing; it was clear to see in the rising of her chest.

"…Thank you, Elsa… That was… incredible… I enjoyed that a lot…"

"Oh, I'd do anything for my little Anna. I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it… I also love that bad side of you. It excites me…!"

Elsa giggled, "Well, I'll be sure to do it more often, though I always worry if I might be too violent. Your controlling side is super sexy as well."

"Thank you, but that's why we say snowflakes. It tells us that one of us is uncomfortable with what is happening, so we know to stop."

"I know, but still, I don't want to hurt you."

"Elsa, get over it. I know you can't hurt me."

"Yes, that's very true." and the queen smooched Anna on her cheek.

"But remember, next holiday or special occasion, it's my turn to try something like this. You do too much for me, and it's time I returned the favour, you got that?"

The queen chuckled once more, "Yes, OK. I can't wait to see what you come up with." she whispered. Before they spoke again, a tender kiss upon their lips was shared.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

Anna faced her sister and looked her straight in the eye, "Will you be my valentine?"

A great smile curved into Elsa's lips, "Yes, Anna. Of course!" She tucked a tuft of hair behind the princess' ear, "Always…"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." One long, last kiss shared between them.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Be a Mystery

The morning light was in Anna's eye. She blinked at the ceiling to signal her awakening. A smile crept in her cheeks as she turned to stare at her darling sister; Elsa was already staring back. Her queen lied in her icy, blue underwear. A giggle slipped past the princess' teeth. She wriggled as if her spine was cold to bundle herself closer. Their hips were the first to connect—their bare skin touching just above their panties—and then Anna's head to Elsa's neck. With her eyelids shut, Anna took about a minute before stirring again and kissing her sister's neck. Her lips found their way to the queen's. She paused—both gazing at each other in the eye. She admired Elsa's pose—her elbow stabbing the pillow to rest her head in her palm. Anna moved her right hand to hold Elsa's left.

Giggling before she spoke, "You always seem to wake up before me." the princess said. Her lover did not say a word. Anna furrowed her brow at Elsa's unusual behavior. She was extremely quiet. Her breathing didn't even make any sort of noise. Elsa just gave her a vacant stare. She was smiling, but the entire atmosphere just seemed odd.

"Elsa…?" Anna had to ask. There was no response. "Elsa!"

"Yes, my love?"

Anna jumped toward her sister in fright. A hand crept from behind across her abdominals while a soft voice whispered in her ear. She spun around to see but stopped for a second as if chains demanded she must. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her.

The moment caught Anna. The weight of a thousand questions held her in place. Elsa was in front of her, only now her arm was lifting her body to her hip off the bed. She lied sideways. Was Anna going insane? She had to ask herself. Perhaps in the rustling of her fright she spun the twice, making so she was again facing Elsa. It only seemed likely. The princess had no choice but to look.

Anna rolled to flip to the other side. As she feared, Elsa lied with her smile as still as before. Her head flipped again and saw her sister. Everything about her was the exact same. The princess shook her head from side-to-side an almost immeasurable number of times.

"Anna? Is something wrong?" the same voice asked lightly through the air. Anna looked down her legs to find another Elsa crawling toward her feet with a delicious and exciting movement of her hands. With the sway of her hips, her breasts dangled to the sides like a bell. They were calling for her like an open door. Anna was hypnotized. She came to the realization that this sudden change of affairs may not be so bad as it was freakish. She started to calm herself. Her head rested back in the cushion, and the two Elsa's at her sides held her in place to relax. The third placed her hands over Anna's belly and laid down her chin. She looked concern, as the princess had not answered her question yet.

"Anna, are you OK?"

"Please answer." Two more Elsa's crawled up from the sides of the third. They knelt down awaiting Anna's response. The princess didn't know what other to do than chuckle a bit nervously for a second.

"Um… Elsa… what's going on?" She scanned at all five of them. Her arms were out to the sides. She attempted to move only slightly but was kept down. The princess tried to hold back a naughty smile. Anna did not mind.

"What do you mean, love?" they all asked in unison. Anna had to laugh.

"Well, are you aware that there's five of you?"

"Of what, darling?" The princess was slightly taken aback by their response.

"There are five of you." Anna repeated. There was a hint of sternness in her voice.

"What do you mean, beautiful?"

A small chime ticked inside of Anna, "Look around. There are five of you." She became somewhat irritated. None of them moved.

"I don't understand." they said. The princess sighed and let her neck loose to embrace into her pillow's hug. She closed her eyes before speaking.

"Whatever." She decided to touch upon a different subject. The smile she was hiding before broke fully on her face. Slowly, she writhed, and with a seductive tone, Anna talked. Her eyes focused for three seconds on each of them.

"So… Elsa, Elsas, I guess I should say… what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do, Anna." The princess became warm. She could feel wetness between her legs and her breasts growing sensitive. Her nipples were already undeniably rigid.

"Well… I want you." Anna looked at their faces to anticipate their reactions, but they did not seem to appear as she had hoped.

"What do you mean, Anna? Are you hungry?" they said. Concern was all they expressed.

Anna was flabbergasted beyond words. She barely knew how she could respond. What was going on?

"Uh, t… uh, kh… Y-yeah… I guess…" The bed immediately shook. The five simultaneous Elsas flipped to their knees in a half-circle around the princess. They bent forward, throwing their hands down to the bed to hold their faces above Anna's. The princess waited with her eyes quite wide for what they planned to do next.

"Then we shall have breakfast." the Elsas announced at once. Before Anna could react, they sprung forward to her face and each pressed their lips across the princess'. Not a second later, they pulled her by the arms and dragged her off the bed. Barely before Anna was to her feet, her panties and bra came off faster than lightning; the princess was so far behind she thought she was still in the bed. When it hit her, she was frozen.

Anna stood still and quiet while the five of her sister had stripped her completely and clothed her within a matter of just a few seconds. She stood in another one of Elsa's new garments but knew not how it had got on her so swiftly—so fast that she didn't even seem to record it with her own eyes. The wonders of these Elsas would not end anytime soon either. Once they were done prepping up their sister, they waited by the now open door, standing at each end until Anna would pass and lead the way. As if it was impulse, Anna agreed to their invitation without nearly as many answers as she would have preferred. She felt as if she needed to ask a few more questions before heading out the door, but something strange was definitely throwing her legs forward. She couldn't even turn her head back. All she heard was a thump of the door, and they were off.

Her hands were taken by two Elsas only the fifth step down the hallway. The others walked closely behind, and not a word did anyone mutter. The princess glanced at the two at her sides; they were facing back at her with a smile—eerie on a small degree. She turned to the one on the left and saw Elsa's left arm reach out. Anna looked forward to see what she may have been grabbing for and witnessed a knob of a door. She looked upward. The entrance to the kitchen was but a foot in front of her. Impossible. She had only just exited her room.

It was an unknown reason, but like before, Anna entered without will to question these anomalies. Once stepping foot inside, instantly, she seemed to lose all concern. Her attention drifted elsewhere quicker than a snap, though a fragment of her mind lingered to the thought. Anna didn't care anymore, but she knew it was something to be mindful of.

Something the princess seemed to rather fixate on was the possibilities of her breakfast. She smiled excitedly for a purpose yet to be explained at the bowls of fruit sitting on the counters and the cupboards holding more delicacies. An Elsa to her left walked over to the shrine of food whilst the others lead Anna down to the table. Another Elsa sat in the chair of where the princess was being directed. Anna came to a halt for a second. She furrowed her brow, questioning why her sister had cut her path. Before enough time to think, she was forced to move again. The princess found herself sitting atop the lap of the Elsa who she thought was obstructing her. The Elsa wrapped around Anna's waist with a gentle but protecting grip and kissed her on the back of the neck. The others joined around the table and waited for the last; each of them were staring at the princess. The one she sat on continued to kiss her. Anna was at complete acceptance.

The last Elsa shortly brought herself over with a plate of neatly cut up fruit and buttered bread. The platter was set down in front of her, and after, her sister took a seat just to her left. Anna watched her pierce a square of watermelon with a fork and raised her hand to Anna's mouth. The princess glanced for only a second and smiled. She opened her mouth. Her sister fed it to her as if she were a baby. Anna adored it extensively.

"Gee, Elsa… all of you sure are generous." the princess said with one of her cheeks filled. A drop of liquid seeped through her lips, and an Elsa to the right quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe it off.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." all of them said together.

"Still… you guys don't see that there are multiple of you?" she asked after taking a piece of cantaloupe.

"What do you mean, Anna?" The princess sighed hearing it again. She continued to eat.

"Never mind." She decided to play with this. "Elsa? I love you."

"I love you, too, Anna."

The princess couldn't help her giggling, "You're beautiful, Elsa." A very cold and sloppy kiss to her neck caused her to gasp as her sisters said their response.

"You're more beautiful, Anna. I love you so much."

Anna giggled and turned her head right to the Elsa she was sitting on. With great power and force, she grabbed onto Elsa's lips with her own and even bit with her teeth on the bottom. Her sister pulled her waist in tighter and copied what Anna was doing. They released after some time. Anna gave them all a very suspenseful and naughty grin. Her expression said, "up to no good."

"I'll be right back." Anna stood from her sister's grasp and dashed out the kitchen very swiftly; she did not look back no matter how badly she wanted to. Her steps began to increase in each second. Shortly she was sprinting, and Anna found her way into her room. She slammed the doors shut before locking them. Next, she darted for her bathroom. There was a strange feeling she knew what was going to happen.

With a turn of her wrist, the shower turned on, spraying to the ground steamy trails of water. Anna stepped in naked, beginning to warm herself as quietly she waited. She waited and waited.

Anna bent over to take the soap off the rack and then straightened, looking down at her wet body to lather herself up. She turned, smearing the bar in her hands. When she looked up, Elsa was in front of her, naked and emotionless. Her gaze was straight into Anna's eyes, never breaking even for a second. The princess looked down at her perfect body—a smirk building. Her teeth showed in her smile but vanished immediately as something touched her back. Anna spun with a small jolt, though she should have known it was coming. Two Elsas naked as well stepped in with her and began closing in. Her smile grew great. Two hands from behind slid just before her navel. The princess glanced back. The rest of them were in. The hands reached up Anna's forearm and took away the bar of soap. Her sister lathered up her hands before handing it to one in front. The queen climbed up her sister's body, rapidly nearing her chest. Her fingers touched the underside of Anna's bosom. The arms paused.

The queen took both of Anna's nipples in her index and thumbs and pinched and twisted for the princess to moan. The sounds of her enjoyment let forward, and when the Elsas in front of her heard, they joined in. With their hands bubbly, all over their sister's belly, chest, and hips did they rub and cleanse. The rising of Anna's chest grew greater and deeper. The last two Elsas behind stepped forward—both facing direct to their lover's side. Their hands became covered in white, and to Anna's ass they sprung their fingers.

To be the victim in the middle of such an assault truly made Anna go wild. Sounds climbed out of her that she never knew she possessed before. Her nipples shot erect and so sensitive that even just a few more tweaks could cause her to cum. Her pussy was already screaming for pleasure. She wasn't exactly sure, but Anna may have been dripping. The princess could just feel her core pulsing. Every touch to her body was enough to push her over the edge. She was surprised none had yet. Perhaps she already did.

Anna stepped out of the room with the following handful of steps behind her. Her window was black. The princess believed it was her curtain longer than she should have; but nobody could have blamed her. Night was staring through her soul more intensely than she ever knew. Befuddlement struck her with a kick to the face. How long was she in the shower? Anna could only ask herself.

The Elsas took her away in the midst of her pondering. With all of them naked, including herself—Anna's "why not" idea—they all headed toward the bed, gently placing their princess down, so she could shift herself to the middle. The princess' focus changed as they all crowded around her, slowly closing in with their curves and exposed fleshiness. At the center, she was snuggled tightly. Anna grinned as if of pride. Supple, soft breasts were smothering her and warm, tingling hands acted as her restraints—protecting, loving, and caressing her. The more Anna began to enjoy and succumb into their grasp, the more of these pleasures she received.

The two Elsas at her sides forcefully tugged to reel themselves in; the princess was held in tight. They pressed into her shoulders with the middle of their chests. Their heads reached forward. Sensually, powerfully, and ever so passionately, tongues were slapping against the freckled temple of the princess like they were licking sprinkles. Their hand closest to the ceiling slithered upwards to Anna's chest and took hold of the furthest breast, so the two arms created an X over her ribcage. They played with her nipples. Anna lifted her arms to show her gratification but was held down without compliance or mercy. They pinched her nipples hard, showing Anna who was boss. The princess yelped. Her sisters only loosened a tiny bit. They continued to pinch and slurp. Anna looked up to the ceiling. A smile formed in her mouth. A darkness swept over her.

Anna opened with the sun in her eye knowing that finally it was morning. She awoke staring with her nose in her pillow. Her body was resting on something much different than her mattress. With a tense in her arms, she lifted to find herself upon her naked sister. She giggled and slowly laid herself down again, draping her arms loose around Elsa's head while she buried into her chin. The queen started to stir awake and felt what was on top of her. Her hands rubbed up and down Anna's back, and falling with an exhale, she pulled Anna in tight. Anna giggled again—her smile never wanting to flee—and smooched lightly her sister's neck, tilting upwards. Their breasts touched and pressed against one another.

"Oh, Elsa… I had the weirdest dream…" the princess said with her breaths long.

"Oh, Anna…" the queen chuckled. Anna lifted to look at her, smiling. Elsa opened her eyes and stared down at her sister. "That was no dream."

Suddenly to her left, a firm grip was felt on Anna's left bicep. She turned and saw three more Elsas like before. Her head whipped to the right, and three more lying naked on her sides gazed at her. The princess came to a halt.

"Wait…" she murmured. There was two more.

On her legs, hands were felt all over. The princess saw three more Elsas on the bed. Slowly she could see them nudging closer. Anna was in a box. There were double as many as before. She looked around at all of them as if were strung to be interrogated. The princess found herself cornered into the bed frame. All of them looked down at her. Anna could only imagine what they intended to do. She noticed their eyes subtly move downwards at her exposed body. The princess couldn't prepare herself in time.

The blankets flew off her like a fleeing bird. Anna's wrists and ankles were bound to the bead by ice. The wet of tongues soon spread all over Anna's front. Her body jerked with a hard gasp from the unrelenting sensation. The battering of hickeys started at her face and grew more intense on the journey down.

At her cheeks, two of her sister charged into the side of her face, slurping her skin all over and sometimes even reaching inside her mouth when she gasped. Three occupied her chest. Two took the job of pleasuring a single breast while the third Elsa was busy attacking the center. Their immense, combined force of sucking, licking, and biting nearly drove Anna crazy. The princess plunged into a state of speechlessness. What came out of her now was nothing but the hurling of misfit, fragmented lexis. Below them, two Elsas scourged with their tongues on Anna's stomach, and below them, the three last Elsas delved into her core. All blood pumping through her body was ready to burst. A fire was emanating with an enormous glow. Anna's body was red, and sweat did not yield. With the slightest touch to her clit, her muscles would glitch as if to break for a glimpse of sunlight. Tongues like snakes slithered between her slimy lips. A burst of pleasure was reached. The princess found her peak. Her eyes sought the ceiling, and she screamed.

"Anna! Anna! Wake up!" a voice pushing her shoulder demanded. The princess sprung straight up—her head scanning all over the room. Anna's fingernails dug into the sheets. Her chest was pumping like the chug of a train. Gradually it came to a stop. The knuckle of her left hand was touched as if she had butterfly skin. It was so soft and gentle, pleading for her "OK". The princess looked to her left. Elsa's eyes were big—calling disquietly.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. She dove atop her sister, driving her lips onto the queen's like they were magnets. Her hands held and felt Elsa's face around her chin like she was a holy chalice. Anna's welcoming to the morning was to Elsa as if she had not seen her in years. She complied fully to her sister's neediness without any question. Inside her lover's mouth, the princess whimpered and moaned. The queen could barely tell if she had drawn actual tears.

"Oh, Elsa…" Anna breathed, firmly locking her arms behind her sister. Elsa's eyes widened for a second from how tight the princess grasped her. A light smile then covered her face.

"Anna? Are you OK?" holding her palm to Anna's ear. Anna looked up—her head resting upon Elsa's shoulder—and replied.

"…I'm fine…" she took a moment.

"Don't fret. I have you." Elsa eased, feeling the utter weakness in her.

"…I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's OK, darling. All that matters is you're fine. Do you want to talk about it?" The princess shifted herself on her side next to Elsa as she continued. Still their embrace was tight.

"Yeah…" she giggled, "It was just a weird kinda dream."

"I could tell. You were squirming quite a bit. What happened?"

"Well… there were five of you."

"There were five of me? That doesn't seem too bad for you."

"No, not at all. They just acted really odd all the time. They didn't even know each other existed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I asked them if they were aware that there were five of them, but they kept giving me this confused look and said they didn't know what I was talking about. …Then, well, we went and had breakfast, and then I ran for a shower afterwards. I locked all the doors, so there was no way to get in, but of course they magically appeared in with me."

"So what happened?"

"What you normally do when we take showers together. They soaped me up and rubbed me all over. What do you expect?" The queen burst into giggles. Anna sighed. "Well, it's true! Not saying that it's bad, however."

"Must've been quite the trip, huh? Was that it?"

"No. After, we went to bed… naked." Her sister nudged her playfully.

"You naughty girl!"

The princess blushed and laughed, "Yeah, it was kinda my idea. Anyway, I woke up thinking that what happened was a dream, and eventually I looked to the sides and all over to find double as many of you. They all held me down and… you could figure out the rest." Anna concluded. The queen shifted to let her hand out and reached out for Anna's face.

"Well, that sure sounds like quite the dream." Their eyes connected, and they both leaned in for a deep kiss. The queen combed strands of her sister's hair with her fingers. Through the seconds, their tongues became livelier. Anna's hand reached as well for her sister's hair. From their noses, their breaths grew deep like steam engines. Elsa's hand let go of the princess' locks, slowly making its way down her body. On Anna's stomach, the queen's hand grazed across. Her destination was reached finally. Slipping beneath Anna's panties, her hand slinked into her lover's already extremely wet folds.


	3. Chapter 3: Casual Sunrise

Another morn had come the sister's way, and it was no stranger to both of them for a tiny problem to happen to one or the other every now and then. For a noticeable routine quite lately, though, it was Anna that seemed free. Of course, this meant Elsa was the one burdened with whatever dilemma it was and Anna burdened to help solve it. These occasions had their share on both sides. Anna couldn't dream of what dastardly sin she had committed to have to put up with this one, though. Its simplicity was as frustrating as treating a house felis to a bath.

"Ugh, I just can't figure it out." Elsa groaned, staring into the mirror. She glanced back at Anna, who lied facedown on the bed, looking opposite to her pillow where the queen stood—leg over the other. Her form made her curves look as wide and defined as ever. Elsa had to keep her head turned for a few extra seconds to fully admire her.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Anna responded irritated. "You know you can always wear one now and the other later." informing her sister while scratching her thigh.

"I know I can, but I'd still have to decide which one to wear right now."

Anna groaned and flipped her hair away from her mouth. "So much for the noble queen. Sometimes you're really more of a diva. When did you become so picky?"

"Anna-" the princess heard the queen say rather stern-voiced. Elsa's expression did not soften it either.

"That was a joke, darling." Anna quickly intervened, fearing that her sister would most likely overreact. "I still love you. I'm sorry for saying that." The redhead yawned.

Elsa turned back to the mirror and took a breath. "You best be sorry." Elsa joked though still sounding firm. "You're adorable when you're tired. And don't worry; I wasn't going to freak out. You know me better than that. I could never get mad at you." The princess felt warm and smiled as she listened to her sister.

There was a pause between them as Anna stopped to watch her sister again. Once more, Elsa continued. Breaking the silence, Anna began to giggle.

"There you go again. How can you not decide?"

"You can always help me." informed Elsa, turning her head. She looked forward again and asked, "What's better—purple or red?" changing the colour of her dress from red to purple and back with a continuous flick of her hand. "What do you think?"

Anna responded firmly. "I think you'd look better with it off." she said without even the twitch of a smile.

Elsa stopped briefly. She choked on her response. She was actually quite staggered. "Anna, I'm being serious."

"So am I."

Elsa turned but only to catch Anna at the corner of her eye. The blonde could feel the glee emanating from the princess. It was too late to dodge that one. Anna had never felt so proud.

Elsa tried to play what little she could off by resorting to the obvious solution. With her wrist swishing side to side, her dress switched colours again and again. Instantly, it succeeded in diverting Anna's thoughts. The princess groaned and flipped on her back as Elsa started once more.

"Ugh, I still can't decide. I haven't tried red much; you know that. …But purple… speaks to me, too. Red…" Elsa continued. The princess shook her head, facing the ceiling while her sister rambled on and on to no end. Anna furrowed in thought, looking back at the blonde for a few seconds. She sat up. Shortly her feet had met the floor and began stealthily inching herself towards Elsa, safely maintaining a comfortable distance to the left in order to not be seen in the reflection of the mirror. The princess prepared herself once attaining a couple feet of space from her.

"However, wearing purple, I—Ah!" Elsa shrieked as she found herself lifted into the air upon her sister's shoulder. "Anna!" the queen laughed. "What are you doing? You put me down this instant, princess, or I'll-" the blonde stopped as Anna planted her on the bed and straddled her. The princess immediately drove into her lips to control her voice. Her hands slammed on her sister's breasts, giving them a comfortable, arousing squeeze while her tongue tamed the queen. Anna's body grew excited feeling Elsa's nipples in the center of her palm through the thin fabric of ice. Pressing her sister's chest to keep above, Anna lifted away from her queen, who of which did not seem to be done giggling. The redhead stared directly into her eyes. Anna admitted it was quite tough to not break under Elsa's gorgeous smile.

"You'll what?" the younger sister asked. Elsa could almost reach her lover's lips with her tongue. The princess' serious tone stirred her body even greater.

Elsa smirked, "I was going to say that I'll punish you for being so naughty." she replied, trailing her fingers up Anna's naked sides. The redhead was, of course, only wearing panties. The sisters had adapted to only wearing the bottom half of underwear when sex wasn't involved during the night for quite a number of months now. They always liked to be as close as possible at all times.

"How so?"

"I was thinking maybe-" Elsa said before having her mouth tangled in her sister's lips once more. They split not long after.

"Forget it. Surprise me." Anna whispered. Elsa would be sure to keep her word.

The queen cracked another mischievous grin before pushing into another sensual kiss. Like instruments, their bodies moved together in perfect, maintained rhythm—even producing the music to go along with it. Their tongues did not fight; they played and danced. Softly, Anna's hands moved to the back of the blonde's neck, cradling her and bringing her lips closer. The redhead could feel a smile form in Elsa's mouth. The princess' hands were holding her body up no longer.

Feeling her lover's breasts pressing against her own, Anna retracted one hand from the rear of the blonde's neck. From Elsa's collar, her palm slithered southward, meeting the top end of her sister's chest piece. Her fingers curled under the ice and continued heading down; they became more fidgety and cold as it neared its treasure—seeking the warmth and clarity it would grant her with a single touch. The sleeve on Elsa's shoulder slid down, angling the dress diagonally from her left shoulder to her right elbow—perfectly cut in the middle, so one breast remained sheathed while the other did not. Anna, in an ever so pleasurable manner, pressed her sister's uncovered breast, feeling the nipple in the dent of her palm, and toyed gently. The princess squeezed—not too hard and definitely not too soft. Her hand moved to feel all around like every single skin cell was a taste bud—all longing for even the littlest taste. It was only after a minute when the taste buds on her opposite hand desired to know the flavour of the other. Anna did the same as before; Elsa's dress was pulled like it was snagged by a fish hook, causing the sleeve on her shoulder to slide down to her elbow, in effect, freeing the other breast from its ice prison with a simple backwards fold of the dress. The queen's yearning bosom didn't have to wait a moment before it finally received the princess' loving touch.

Elsa felt instant discontent as Anna's lips abruptly withdrew from hers. However, she knew her princess was not at all finished due to the manner of her long breaths and the deep, lusty look in her eyes. Still, the surprise left her quite dissatisfied. Perhaps it was because they had kissed without a single break for countless minutes.

Their eyes gazed into one another for a second or two. Anna's eyes averted to her queen's lips; her eyelids were low. She kissed her once more, quickly sucking on her lover's bottom lip. With the other hand still playing with Elsa's breast, the redhead reached forward, cupping her sister's soft cheek and inserting her thumb into her mouth. Anna leaned towards her and touched their noses and foreheads together. The princess and queen gazed deep into each other as if they would die if they broke for even a second. Anna lifted Elsa's chin with a single finger and spoke.

"I told you I was serious when I said you'd look better with this off." the blonde heard her lover whisper. Her eyes widened, and her body electrified with exhilaration as Anna swiftly moved.

The redhead sat up in a flash, holding the top of Elsa's dress with both fist. She threw her arms to the sides and split the queen's bust down the center to expose the entirety of her upper half. There was only a brief moment of praise before Anna's hands moved to show it. Like swans grazing the calm pond, the princess' gentle fingers swooped down before Elsa's navel and caressed her body ever so lovingly. She continued forward without ceasing until meeting her lover's chest, where she took a breast in hand again and played. It wasn't long after that until Elsa finally got what she had anticipated. Swooping once more, the rest of her body climbed gradually up the blonde's body. Anna's bottom lip shortly began to brush against her sister's skin, thus planting the idea in her mind to drag her tongue. Of course, Elsa didn't forget to acknowledge the intimate sensation of the princess' chest rubbing on her skin either. Well, how could she? She knew Anna was enjoying it. Her body did press tighter the moment her bosoms made contact.

Elsa couldn't stop herself from giggling. Her whole body was in too much excitement to calm herself before Anna had arrived at her treasure and destination. But simply attempting to still her body was not the remedy she had thought. In fact, it was purely the princess. As Anna's lips took the pleasure of wrapping themselves around one of Elsa's eager nipples, the queen's body felt a shock of pure bliss, tranquilizing her muscles instantaneously in the most soothing way. The queen smiled and exhaled after a long breath, opening her eyes to see the ceiling. Elsa's eyes traveled downwards and gazed upon her lover and her tongue that pleasured the queen's body so.

Circling countless times, Anna danced her tongue around the blonde's nipple. With every lap around, Elsa's chest gradually grew larger and fell deeper. The princess' hands crept up the base of her breast and cupped it to not only stand it taller, so it could fit better in her mouth, but to also cherish the sensation of its feel again while tasting it as well. Gazing back, Anna's fingers would additionally squeeze to give the queen even more. Anna circled a few additional times, suckled like a child, and repeatedly flicked over her sister's nipple back and forth before releasing. Anna smiled and giggled, reaching to give her queen a loving kiss. The two sisters broke away and admired one another for a moment. Anna switched to the other breast and repeated. Elsa's body began to stir up in laughter again. Anna tasted and felt all around her bosom and sucked her nipple, desiring her milk ever so bad.

The true lust the princess had detained thus far was beginning to pour out—increasing by the very second. Without realizing, her tongue sped up. It drove her body south on Elsa's and caused her to taste every little cell of flesh in front of her on the way down as if Anna's body was just its puppet. The queen broke into another chuckle yet again—her body bucking in delight, feeling her sister traverse downwards with no regard as to even hear what the blonde had to say.

"Anna…" the blonde couldn't mutter without the slightest giggle, "Oh, please don't stop. You're making my body so warm right now. It feels amazing."

The redhead had just passed her navel when Elsa's laughter began to shift into moans. Her fingers were the first to arrive—teasing the entrance of her lover's core while her tongue tenderly, slowly followed down the queen's pelvis. Anna's tongue left Elsa's skin just as it approached. Her eyes were set deep on the slit. Just like when tending to the queen's bosoms, the redhead's fingers crept gently around the sides. Her thumbs inched nearer to the folds to spread them. Anna's face slowly reached forward.

"Ah! Anna…!" the queen cried, halting her sister. Anna looked up to see her lover's face in pain and her hands groping her own chest. "Anna… Baby, be gentle, love. My body is already so sensitive and close. Don't rush it. …Please." she pleaded. Her skin was so sensitive with every small touch, she could feel her own soul connecting with Anna's. She did not want Anna to let go.

Obeying her sister's wish, the princess' tongue carefully pushed between Elsa's folds, into her impatient, needy, dripping wet pussy. Elsa's body was filled with life; her entire structure writhed and shifted in a wave extending outwards from her core; she loved the feeling of the fire filling her frozen veins. The laughter she once could not contain was silenced into a blissful smile that only moaned. From her chest that she had pleasured for a bit, Elsa's hands slid down her body, across her smooth stomach. Her trembling fingers reached between her trembling legs and held Anna, caressing the locks of her hair while her sister calmly probed in and out of her so fervent body.

"Anna… Oh… My Anna…" the blonde softly wept in delight, taking her lover's hands in her own. All she saw in the darkness of her closed eyes was her beloved sister. "Baby… it feels so good… I'm near… I need more… My body is… so hot. Oh!"

Anna didn't think twice to fulfill her sister's cry for more. Yet again, north on the blonde's body, Anna's fingers climbed up Elsa's flesh. She wasted no time. Her fists opened and palmed the queen's bosoms, pinching and massaging her rigid nipples.

Elsa's body was in total ecstasy: her skin was sensitive and sweating, every muscle quivered and writhed, and she cried out in languages of pure pleasure. She could not keep her fluttering eyes neither open nor shut. She could feel it coming fast. Elsa did not know where to put her hands. The queen aimlessly felt her own body, pet Anna, and combed the back of her neck before planting her palms firmly over her sister's knuckles, feeling the princess squeeze hard one more time as she creamed all over Anna's tongue.

Waking from her high after what felt like hours, Elsa looked down to see Anna happily lapping the rest of her juices up. Anna smiled and giggled as they caught one another's gaze. Elsa took her sister's hands off of her breasts and clenched them lovingly. She raised Anna's knuckles to her lips and kissed.

"You are absolutely perfect." Elsa said, circling the centers of Anna's palms with her thumbs. Anna had finally finished and climbed up the queen's body, again resting flat atop her. The princess didn't realize how warm her lover's skin was until feeling it against her own. Regardless, her hands had taken their place back upon Elsa's chest, and her nose rubbed her sister's. She briefly shut her eyes tight and laughed once before giving Elsa a true kiss.

"And yet, you always exceed that line." the redhead quipped in response.

Adoring her, Elsa chuckled, "What in the world would I do without you?"

"Certainly not endure the morning I had just given you. I'm happy I could."

Elsa paused and smiled, touching her sister's face, "I swear, sometimes I think you're too good to me to be real."

Anna furrowed in confusion, "Well, what exactly does that mean?"

"It means you're like a literal angel. What did I do that was so special to deserve you?"

Anna stopped Elsa right there with a deep, sudden kiss. She held it for a while until both had to use their nose to inhale. Their lips separated slowly, and their eyes found each other's—locked deep in a lust. Anna returned the touch, holding Elsa's cheek. "Been my sister." she whispered.

Elsa sighed with a smile and looked off to the side. "Anna, I was just teasing."

"Well, I love you so much." Anna kissed her again, gently pulling her closer by the neck. "And even joking about these kinds of thoughts is not healthy." She kissed her again. "And I could ask the exact same question."

Elsa puffed a chuckle, "Deal." Her hands reached around Anna's body and pulled her closer by the panties. The princess yelped in surprise at the wedgie before her sister shushed her with a kiss. "Now, should I fulfill my duties as your great sister and return the favour?" she sniggered, sliding her palm leisurely down on Anna towards her center. The redhead laughed as well and took Elsa's arm.

"Maybe next time." she suggested, throwing the queen's hand away and turning her head on Elsa's breasts to use as a cushion. Her hands wrapped around Elsa. "You woke me up, and you're not going to do it again. I'm going back to sleep. I love you. Goodnight." and went completely silent.

The blonde paused for a second but then broke out in laughter, politely covering her mouth. Anna always knew how to make Elsa's heart flutter. The queen nestled back in her pillow and combed through her lover's scalp. "You always seem to intrigue me. You know, you were the one that asked what I was doing." she whispered. She shifted and kissed Anna on the head. "Goodnight, my darling. I love you, too."


End file.
